Hide and Seek/Transcript Season 1 Episode 1
September 1, 2017 TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA TBA http://api.mtvnn.com/v2/airings.pdf?channel_id=29&program_week_is=40 |writer = Johnathan Odom|director = Johnathan Odom|previousEpisode = TV Show Audition|nextEpisode = FNAF does Fortnite}} This is a article of Hide and Seek Part 1 from Season 1 from The Adventures of the F-Boys which aired on Foxelodeon on September 1, 2017 (at bathroom) Foxy: (talking to Golden Freddy who isn't looking at Foxy, same with Freddy) Guys what do you want to do today? Freddy:'' I don't know. Golden Freddy: Me Neither. Foxy: How about we play my game. Freddy: ''(Looks at Foxy) ''What's called? Foxy: It's called Hide and Seek, So I'll count and you two guys go hide Freddy: Okay ''(Runs out and went go hiding) Golden Freddy: Okay (Did the same thing as Freddy did: run out and went go hiding) Foxy: (Counts until he reaches 1,000) ''1... 2... 3... ''(at girls bedroom) Golden Freddy: Come on what should we hide, what should we hide Freddy: Let's go hide somewhere else (THEME SONG) Foxy: (18 mins. 50 secs later '''appears on top left corner which was suppose to be 16 mins. 40 secs.) ''996... 997... 998... 999... 1,000... Here I not, Here I come Foxy: ''(NEW RECORD 00:54.73 '''with a checkmark appears on the center of the screen) Man that "hide and seek" game was good! Golden Freddy: Yeah Freddy: Yeah Foxy: So next time, we should do "beach ball game" (Foxy Meant "Volleyball") Freddy: Okay. Foxy: You know what I'm talking about Golden Freddy: Okay Cool Bear: Guys Guys! Foxy: (Looks at Cool Bear) What do you want? Freddy: (Did the same thing as foxy: Looks at Cool Bear) What do you want? Golden Freddy: (Did the same thing as 2 of them did) Yeah! What do you want? Cool Bear: I going to show you guys some cool things Cool Bear: See, here I got the Golden Controller (Has Pink Light-Up Fidget Spinner and Xbox Golden Controller) Golden Freddy: Woah, That's that's kinda look like mine (He meant same color as his skin) Cool Bear: And these Fidget Spinners. (Gives fidget spinner to Foxy) Cool Bear: Here, let me show you how to do it (Cool Bear Spins the Fidget Spinner for Foxy which it's off-screen) Golden Freddy: Woah! This Fidget Spinner is cool! (3:51 at that time: The Rap song is heard) Foxy: (Turns off that Music which the music lasts 6 seconds) (Holds the Gold Controller) Good thing that Bonnie was not in this video. And Chica too. Foxy: So you guys thanks for watching, and, I tune in for you guys in the next video.(End Credits is shown on the bottom left corner) Golden Freddy: (''Welcome to Sweden logo is shown'') Yeah! Cool Bear: Yeah! Freddy: ('''Foxelodeon '''logo is also shown) Yeah! Foxy: Thanks for Watching guys, see you guys next time BYE! END CREDITS: (Same music like the one on theme song but it's played in 0.75x which is in slow motion, Freddy- Johnathan, Golden Freddy- Johnathan, Foxy-Johnathan, Bear-Johnathan, Music By: Johnathan, Sound By: Johnathan, Words and Text By: Johnathan, FOXELODEON LLC 2017 (U.S Flag) THE ADVENTURES OF THE F-BOYS IS CREATED IN NC (North Carolina) SEPTEMBER (1) WITH CAMERA VIDEOS PICTURES, AND MUSIC, WELCOME TO SWEDEN 1996 (Sweden Flag) LLC THE ADVENTURES OF THE F-BOYS BY VIDEO JOINER, THIS TV SHOW IS RATED TV PG ALL 80 SEASONS 2017-2097 (80 YEARS) WELCOME TO SWEDEN AND FOXELODEON WITH DIFFERENT COUNTRY FLAGS SWEDEN AND CANADA, CHARACTERS ARE FREDDY, FOXY, BEAR, AND GOLDEN FREDDY, TV SHOWS ARE MADE WITH IMAGES PICTURES ILLUSTRATIONS SOUNDS CHARACTERS PEOPLE DRAWINGS AND MUSIC, THE ADVENTURES OF THE F-BOYS MADE WITH LOCATION PLUSHIES ONE CHARACTER VIDEO MUSIC FILMED AND PICTURES AND TEXT/WORDS) WELCOME TO SWEDEN: (Welcome to Sweden logo is shown with Sweden map and words "WELCOME TO SWEDEN" in English and Swedish, WELCOME TO SWEDEN LLC 1996 THE ADVENTURES OF THE F-BOYS STOCKHOLM, SWEDEN ''(''Sweden Flag)'' 21 YEARS'') FOXELODEON: (Foxelodeon Logo is shown with Canada Flag, Image of Foxy, with words: FOXELODEON TM in orange, and PRODUCTION in green to resemble the colors of Nickelodoen, FOXELODEON, "THE ADVENTURES OF THE F-BOYS" ALL RELATED TITLES, LOGOS, AND CHARACTERS REALLY ARE TRADEMARKS OF VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. 2017 ALL RIGHTS RESERVED.)